The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, and an information processing system.
In recent years, information processing apparatuses, such as cellular phones, etc., with tamper-resistant IC chips installed therein have become popular. It is very convenient that a user can perform data communication only by passing such the information processing apparatus over a reader/writer. By applying this information processing apparatus to electronic money systems, for example, the user can complete a payment immediately after just passing the information processing apparatus over the reader/writer at shops, etc.
Further, when using the above electronic money system, the user may start an application installed onto the information processing apparatus so as to confirm a usage history, a balance, etc., on a display screen. Thus, various applications can be installed onto the information processing apparatus.
Various technologies regarding the above-mentioned information processing apparatuses with IC chips have been developed. JP-A-2008-282157 discloses a technology which is capable of recovering consistency of areas of each of IC chips that have two areas relating mutually after moving data between the IC chips.